<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lona ngu-Iam by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764729">Lona ngu-Iam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amabhubesi namakheshi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amabhubesi namakheshi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lona ngu-Iam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isikhathi sase sifikile. Wayemi phambi kwakhe ezosho ukuthi muhle. Amehlo akhe ayengasenayo nhlobo inkulumo njengakuqala, umsindo wakhe wawungathi usezinzile, wayebonakala ukuthi usevuthiwe. Kwake kwaba kanye, akekho noyedwa umhlaseli owaphunyuka emlonyeni wakhe omuhle, kwabonakala sengathi kuyadabukisa ukumbona ehamba, iLannister. Kepha yena, wema elukhuni phambi kwakhe, egqoke isikhali sakhe esisha esimenyezelayo ayemenzele sona, ehluleka nokukhombisa ukuhanjiswa kwemizwelo okwamehlula kuye ngalesi sikhathi.</p><p>_ "Zithi izinkemba ezinhle kunazo zonke zinegama ... ikhona imibono?" kubuza uMkhokheli weNkosi ngokungazelele.</p><p>UBrienne wabheka phansi esikhwameni sesikhali sakhe esisha wabe esebheka emuva kuJaime.</p><p>_ "Othandekayo." uphendule umane.</p><p>"I-Voluble" bekungeyona ingxenye yesilulumagama esichaza lona wesifazane osemusha kodwa le ndoda ephambi kwakhe ibukeka sengathi ivumile. Wanikina ikhanda, ebuka kancane. Ngemuva kokumiswa isikhashana, waphonsa futhi amehlo akhe kulawo wesifazane osemusha, owayezibamba wayevame ukukhuluma ngakho-ke kwaba sengathi akatholakali amagama. UTroat unqunyiwe, uBrienne akazange aqumbe, njengenjwayelo. Okuthile okujulile ngaphakathi kuye kwakubukeka kungamgqekeza. Okuthile angakwazanga ukukuchaza. Uma engahlala isikhathi eside kangako, wayezogcina ekhala: ubuthakathaka ayengakwazi ukuzivumela, ikakhulukazi uma ebhekene neLannister. Ozibulala ugcina eza ukumsindisa.</p><p>_ "Usale kahle uBrienne." esho ecishe kabuhlungu.</p><p>Noma okungenani yilokho uBrienne ayenethemba: ukuthi kungadabukisa ukumbona ehamba. Mhlawumbe kwakuhawukelwa? Lokho kufakazela ukusuka kwezimbungulu ezimbili eziziqhenyayo ukuthunywa futhi ezingasoze zabuya: umfazi omubi omkhulu ophelezelwa isikwati sakhe esiyisiphukuphuku. Manje kungani inhliziyo yakhe yayiqinile phambi kokubukeka okunamahloni ukuthi indoda ahamba nayo esihogweni ibuyele kuye?<br/>Le ntokazi yaphenduka ubuso bayo yathatha ukuqondisa kwehhashi layo elilandela uPodrick. Lapho izilo zihamba, wezwa embuka.</p><p>_ "Ucabanga ukuthi ngeke siphinde sabonana" wacabanga kabuhlungu. "Kodwa uzosheshe akhohlwe, impilo yakhe ilapha, udadewabo ulapha."<br/>Kulomcabango, intukuthelo ihlasela lo wesifazane osemusha owavele wazikhulula ngokuzitika ngalezo zenzo ezimbi.<br/>Wabheka ehhashini lakhe ukubona ukuthi iNkosi Commander ibilandele ibanga elifushane, kwaba sengathi ayikwazi ukuletha ukuthi ibadedele.</p><p>_ "Jaime ..." wahlebeza.</p><p>Ubuhlungu obudabukisayo buvele bawela umhlathi wakhe futhi ingcindezi yazwakala emahlombe akhe.</p><p>_ "Ser! Ser! "<br/>_ "Jaime?"<br/>_ "Cha Ser! Ngiqonde, Nenekazi lami, yiPod!</p><p>Owesifazane osemncane ube blink kaningana. Lezi zazinzima futhi zivimbe. Wavele waqhamuka kancane empophini yakhe eyi-comatose ukubona ubuso obukhathazekile futhi obuhle bukaPodrick, isikwati sakhe, encike phezu kwakhe.</p><p>_ "Yini leyo?"<br/>_ "Ser! Ntokazi yami! Ushayiwe kabi! ”</p><p>Ebudonsa ubuso ngobunzima, uBrienne wabona ukuthi wayelele embhedeni egumbini labavakashi. Unganaki izinhlungu, umkhulu omkhulu wazama ukuqondisa. Isiqalekiso sokuhlupheka siphunyuke ezindebeni zakhe eziphukile.</p><p>_ "IPod! Sikuphi Kwenzekani? Arya! " wamemeza ke. Ubuhlungu bamsongela umhlathi.<br/>_ "Udumele, Ntokazi yami. Ngesikhathi ngikuthola ulandela ukulwa kwakho ne-Bloodhound, uStark omncane wayesesenqabile. Mina ... angikwazanga ukukushiya kulesi simo! ” wabe esecacisa i-squire encane phambi komoya othukuthele lowesifazane osemusha.</p><p>UBrienne waqiniseka futhi wazama ukusukuma futhi.</p><p>_ "Akumele umyeke ahambe nePod!"<br/>_ "Intokazi yami ..." kuncenga le nsizwa kabi.</p><p>Le ntokazi, isikhathele ukulwa nayo ukuze ilulame, yawa phansi ngomcamelo wotshani ngokububula. Umfana wayeqinisile. Esimweni sakhe, ngisho nengane uStark, Babengeke baye kude kakhulu ekufuneni kwabo. Ngezinsimbi eziyisikhombisa! Wayengakwazi ngisho nokusukuma. Imbewu emibi ukwedlula leGazihound. Kwakumthathe okuncane ukuthi angalumi uthuli endaweni yakhe.</p><p>_ "Kubaluleke kangakanani lokhu?" kubuza uPod.<br/>_ "Ubengekho izinsuku ezine Lady wami ..."<br/>_ "Izinsuku ezine!" kuzikhalela uBrienne.</p><p>Umfana uyaqhubeka nencazelo yakhe, wavumela amehlo akhe ukuba akhuphukele emnyango wekamelo.</p><p>_ "Hhayi-ke Ntokazi yami, ngaphandle kwehhashi, bekunzima ukukudonsela endlini yokuqala yezihambi, ukuthi noma ngaphandle kwezikhali zakho, unesisindo sakho."</p><p>Wayeshilo lokho ngezwi elincane, mhlawumbe esabisa ukuphindisela kwalona wesifazane osemncane.</p><p>_ "Ungidonsele endlini yezihambi yokuqala?!" UBrienne wakhipha ithoni noma ukubabaza okucacisiwe. Wabona ukuthi lukhuni kangakanani induli yakhe.</p><p>"Ngenze enye futhi ngamagatsha amakhulu engawathola futhi ngakuhudula saze sabuya emigwaqweni ebushelelezi, ngabe sengikhipha inqubo yezikhali zakho" yaqhubeka le-squire, ebonakala enamahloni okuthi kufanele acindezele uLady wakhe, kodwa uBrienne wayebonakala ukuthi uyakhathala.<br/>_ "Ngosuku lwesibili, umnikazi wesibindi walesi sikhundla wasilanda eceleni komgwaqo kwathi ngemuva kokuqasha elinye lamagumbi akhe, wabiza umester ukuthi azokunakekela."<br/>_ "Ngabayisikhombisa ..." kububula uBrienne.</p><p>Leli qhawe labeka isandla ezindebeni zalo nasemakhwapheni amboze izingalo zakhe nasemaphethelweni, kungasaphathwa-ke labo angazange ababone kepha ayebaqagela ngaphansi kwesikhumba sezimvu obukhulu abamboza.</p><p>_ "Lowo osesikhundleni uthi kuzokushiya nezibazi" ahleke uPod, kusobala ukuthi uxolile.</p><p>UBrienne ukhathazekile. Isilonda esisodwa noma esingaphansi, ubani ozobona umehluko? Le ntokazi yabeka isandla esiduduzayo engalweni yomfana.</p><p>_ "Ngiyabonga Pod."<br/>_ "Wamukelekile, Ser!" Uh nkosikazi yami! " wamoyizela umfana njengoba eya emnyango. UBrienne wacindezela ukuhleka okuncane okubuhlungu futhi wabamba izimbambo zakhe, i-squire encane yayingatholakali.</p><p>Lapho uPodrick elungiselela ukuvula umnyango, kwezwakala amazwi ngaphesheya kodonga lwamapulangwe. Amehlo ale ntokazi aqhakaza futhi ukugqolozela kwakhe kwehlela umfana.</p><p>_ "Ngikhohliwe ukukutshela!" shesha ukwengeza iPod. "Bengithumele iqhude."</p><p>Akubanga nje lapho eseqedile isigwebo sakhe ngaphandle kokuthi umnyango wekamelo uvulwe ngokungazelele. Ukushiswa kuka-Icy kwahamba emzimbeni kaBrienne njengoba inhliziyo yakhe yayicwila kabuhlungu.</p><p>UJaime Lannister ume emnyango. Lapho ibona le ntokazi, ubuso bayo baba nemabula, kepha ukubukeka kwayo kwabonakala kuphenduka kancanyana. UBrienne, enqotshwe ngamahloni, wazizwa elukhuni njengesigxobo. Wayenesifiso esisodwa ngaleso sikhathi: ukungabe usazi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>